Over Ice Cream and Chick Flicks
by ren-san
Summary: Hermione breaks up with her boyfriend and Harry comes over to keep her company. Not the best summery but the stories good. One-shot. Read and Review.


AN-So right now, I'm struggling with a bit of writers block. I can't come up with anything for my existing stories, but I came up with ideas for like fifteen one-shots and five chapter length, but I don't know if I'll ever write them. This is a resulting one-shot. Hopefully getting it out of my system will get rid of said writers block and get the creative juices flowing. Enjoy and review.

Summery-Basically, Hermione has a breakup and Harry comes over to keep her company.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

Over Ice Cream and Chick Flicks

"Oreo cookie dough or vanilla fudge ripple?" I looked at my best friend standing in the door, holding a bag full or junk food in one hand and a DVD in the other and couldn't help but smile.

"Fudge ripple. Thanks for coming, Harry." I said, standing aside to let him come in and taking the bag from him. Inside were various bags of chips, some cookies, ice cream and two bottles of beer.

"I'm always here for you, 'Mione." He said with a sincere grin, inserting a DVD. I glanced at the cover; it was Moulin Rouge, which was secret guilty pleasure of mine that only Harry knew about. That's one thing I love about Harry, he certainly knows how to make a girl feel better.

"So what happened?" Harry asked after we settled on the sofa with our junk food and the movie began. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We were fine until last night and then he just ends it, without an explanation." I said, exasperated with my now ex-boyfriend, Alex.

We were dating for three months, we had met at Flourish and Blotts and he had asked me to if I wanted to grab an ice cream cone at Fortescue's. After getting to talking and finding we had a lot in common, we decided to go out to dinner. Dinner led to a second date and it carried on from there. We had the same career goals and ideas for the future and now that future was gone.

"He was a jerk anyway, you deserve better." Harry said. I found it odd that he said that because after he and Ron had met Alex, Harry said that he seemed to be a great guy. He put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me. "It'll be ok, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know if I'm madder at him for breaking up with me or myself for letting myself fall in love with him." I said, playing with the hem of my ratty t-shirt. Beside me, I felt Harry nod with understanding. We fell into silence for the rest of the movie.

It was when Christian was singing Come What May to Satin that he noticed I was quietly crying. I wiped my eyes, ashamed that I had started crying. I don't what brought it on; I thought I had gotten past the crying stage and working on the acceptance stage. Harry didn't say a word about it, but softly rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"All better?" He asked after I stopped crying. I nodded sheepishly, wiping the tears with the back of my hand. It was near the end of the movie when I felt my eyelids drooping. Unable to fight it, I drifted off, emotionally exhausted.

I woke up the next morning, reaching my arms above my head but stopping mid stretch when I caught glance of Harry. He had stayed with me the whole night? I stared down at him, a small smile gracing his lips. I didn't want to wake him but sometime last night his legs ended up on my lap and were pinning me down and I needed to get ready for work.

"Harry, wake up." I said, gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into the pillow. I rolled my eyes, shaking him harder. "Harry!"

"What? Can't a guy sleep around here?" Harry grumbled. He never was much of a morning person.

"Harry, I need to get up." I stated. With a sigh, he swung his legs off of me, stubbing his toe on the coffee table. He let out a curse as I bit back a laugh.

"Want to go get some breakfast before you go to work?" Harry asked when I walked into the living room after showering and dressing. I shook my head.

"I didn't go in to work yesterday and if I'm late today my boss will fire me on the spot. But I'll meet you and Ron for lunch." I assured him. I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again for everything. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Anything for you, 'Mione, I'm always here for you." he said and then he did something I never saw coming. He kissed me.

AN-What do you think? Anything I could do better? Please review.


End file.
